gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Librarian Works
Librarian Works is a paramilitary organization appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. History The Librarian Works is an organization associated with The Clan and inherits its data after its collapse. Around C.E. 73, the group launches simultaneous attacks against Lowe Guele of the Junk Guild, Rondo Mina Sahaku of the Orb Union and the mercenary organisation Serpent Tail. In addition, they also target multiple Earth Alliance and ZAFT bases all across the globe as well as the PLANTS. The organization has no interest in world domination, only acting according to their own unique set of values and aim to mass-produce the strongest MS pilot(s) in the world using their Carbon Human technology. Their scale as an organization is unclear, but they have vast amount of data on Mobile Weapons developed to date, and detailed data on ace pilots, up to and including genetic material. Using this data, they strengthen and redesign existing MS for their own use and create Carbon Humans of the most highly skilled pilots - mostly, but not exclusively, of aces who were killed in battle. Because they possess data even beyond military levels, they have several MS which have been improved beyond what the major military powers of the Earth Sphere are capable of. The organization's headquarters is located on an asteroid. The organisation was dismantled after its Supreme Leader, a Carbon Human clone of Prayer Reverie, and other members were defeated by Lowe, Gai and Canard Pars. The Librarian Works' Carbon Humans were later transported to Mars by the recommendation of Junk Guild. Members ND HE (NO DATA HIGH ERROR) ND HE (an acronym for No Data - High Error) is a Librarian pilot in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED vs Astray. A carbon human created to facilitate the organization's activities, his true identity is originally unknown due to the full-face mask he always wears, but his combat ability and piloting senses are exceptional, leaving no doubt that he must have a connection with some ace pilot of repute. During a battle with Rondo Gina Sahaku, the mask is shattered and ND-HE is shown to be a Carbon Human clone of a young Gai Murakumo, making him the only Carbon Human clone of a living pilot. Pilots LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam. Finis Socius Finis Socius is a Librarian pilot in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED vs Astray. The Socius Clones were Combat Coordinators originally created by the Alliance whose behavior was strictly controlled, but this is a newly created Socius, and many of the normal restraints on his behavior, such as the inability to attack Naturals, were removed. Pilots LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam. Kaite Madigan Coordinator; a professional MS pilot, he has a collection of customized mobile suits manufactured by both the EA and ZAFT, and what unit he pilots varies depending on the missions; Kaite is very confident in his abilities, and he usually always wears a business suit even in battle. Pilots LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam. Prayer Reverie Coordinator; a person of high status within Librarian. he appears to be the same Prayer Reverie who once acted alongside Lowe Guele and his team, but the truth of whether it is actually him or a carbon human is kept secret even within Librarian Works. Pilots LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam. Rondo Gina Sahaku A carbon human version of Rondo Gina Sahaku, the deceased former co-head of the Sahaku royal family of the Orb Union; he desired for a rematch against Gai Murakumo. Highly aggressive pilot of the MBF-05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame and its upgraded forms. Gud Vair A carbon human version of Gud Vair, a famous and skilled pilot of ZAFT who later left the military because he hates the war. Unlike the real Gud Vair who has a split personality, the carbon human version does not seem to have such problem. Pilots LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam. Lily Thevalley Lily Thevalley is a carbon human, though she is unique as she is not copied from a specific person. Nonetheless, she is skilled enough to make her more than an even match in combat against famous pilots. She is in the special brigade assigned to Supreme Librarian Prayer Reverie. She pilots the LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. Unknown to most Librarians, Lily is a mass-produced carbon human and there are 20 Lily in existence. Un'no A carbon human version of the artisan who taught Lowe Guele how to make mobile suit sized katana and how to use the blade. Un'no himself is also a skilled katana user and the carbon human of him is a younger version, who is at his prime. He pilots the replica copy of MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame, which is armed with the "Tiger Pierce" katana. Trivia *All of Librarian Work's mobile suits are named for meteorological events or natural phenomena [i.e. gale, hail, nix (Latin for snow), mirage, nebula, vent (French for wind)] References External links *MS GUNDAM SEEDVS ASTRAY Official Site | CHARACTER Bios